


Duos

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Prosthetic Fingers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Elliott is stuck with Alexander for a duos match.Maybe it's not as bad as he was expecting it to be.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Duos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godoflatereplies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godoflatereplies/gifts).



> Another bday gift for a buddy in the server!
> 
> Beta read by [MiniStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches)!!! (check her account she's got an AMAZING army wife au featuring our favourite trickster!!)

Duos could be fun. Especially when you had a good teammate like Renee or Makoa, or even Crypto since he was so fun to piss off. It made him particularly easy to mess with. But when your  _ only _ teammate so happened to be Alexander Nox?

Well, Elliott wasn’t having fun.

“I can’t believe of all the people they could stick me with they chose  _ Caustic _ .” the engineer was muttering to himself, half considering whether or not she should just jump off the edge of the map.

“Can’t you move any faster?”

The words were spoken directly behind Elliott, almost directly in his ear, the proximity causing the brunette to jump.

“Hey! Can’t you not sn-sneak up on a guy like that??” Elliott turned around, having to look upwards in order to make eye contact with the older legend, voice quivering slightly when his mind caught up with his mouth enough to remind him of exactly who he was talking to.

Alexander glared down at the shorter man, Elliott trying not to shrink in on himself under that withering green gaze.

“Very well,” the scientist spoke up first, sounding very annoyed as he turned his back on the younger man. “I will set up a defense here.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Elliott allowed himself to relax now that the sadistic legend went about setting up traps at the doors and around the storcase of the building they were in.

“Hey, uh,” Elliott nervously ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact Caustic when the taller turned around again.

All thought escaped the holographics specialist, he could feel Alexander’s gaze burrowing into him as he tried to find his words again. “M-maybe, we should, uh…”

“Does your ineptitude extend to everything?” Alexander cut off the younger man, Elliott feeling slightly hurt. He really shouldn’t, considering who he is talking to, but it hurt to be made fun off for the stutter he couldn’t ever really shake.

“Can we defend an u-upper room?” Elliott questioned, swallowing hard when the older legend’s face seemed to darken. “Just cuz I’ve got the kraber, you know? And so I could have a vantage point, and there’s less openings! Makes it easier to defend, right? I know I’m right, haha.” 

Elliott shut his mouth, offering Alexander his most winning smile.

“Why must you talk so much?” The scientist all but spat the words out as he set about picking up his gas traps and moving them into one of the upstairs rooms.

Relaxing now that his terrifying teammate was gone, Elliott moved up the stairs before climbing onto the roof of the building Caustic was setting up his traps in.

Sitting cross legged, Elliott looked around. They were holed up at the buildings between Oasis and Turbine. It was actually a pretty sweet apartment, one he wouldn’t mind owning if this wasn’t the most recent map. Olympus was beautiful, and Elliott was admittedly a bit of a day dreamer, so he had to be careful to not get lost in the beauty of it.

A loud thumping noise caused Elliott to jump a little, the holographics expert frowning as he looked down at the floor beneath him. 

“He’s just making noise on purpose,” the younger legend grumbled to himself.

Stretching out on his stomach, Elliott set the kraber up so he was looking down the scope, scanning the open area before him. 

Minutes ticked by and the curly-haired legend quickly grew bored. He considered willing a decoy or two into existence to keep him company, especially since his teammate was seemingly content to sit in boredom in the building underneath.

The sound of a gunshot cracked like a whip in air, Elliott perking up a little at the sound. Maybe things were about to get interesting.

Rapid fire sounded nearby, following closely at the heel of an enemy trident that sped across the concrete. A small explosion erupted from the vehicle, causing it to swerve and crash into the nearby crates.

One figure was thrown several meters to crash into the steel wall, crumpling to the ground like a broken doll. The second had jumped clear, rolling violently across the ground before coming to a stop.

Aiming down the sights of his sniper rifle, Elliott could make out that the figure currently struggling to their feet was Gibraltar.

A flash of light caught the engineer’s eye as Pathfinder grappled onto the scene, followed by Octane.

All hell broke loose as Gibraltar threw out his dome shield and called down an airstrike, the fortress playing ring around the rosie with his opponents and the impenetrable surface of the dome shield.

Elliott followed their movements, the gunfire getting more and more frequent as another squad showed up from the inside of turbine, coming in to try and pick off the squads that were occupied with fighting one another.

Squeezing the trigger, Elliott swore as he watched his shot go wide of Bangalore’s head.

The engineer took a breath and tried to relax as best he could, adjusting for the distance before firing off another round, this time at Pathfinder. Again he missed.

“Is there anything you are capable of doing besides being a burden?”

Elliott wished he could deny the fact that he all but  _ screamed _ at the unexpected voice, the engineer jerking to look over his shoulder only to smack the side of his face against the gun.

“The  _ fuck _ Caustic??” Elliott glared as best he could at the older legend, covering the side of his face with one hand. “Don’t you have better things to do than-than  _ this??? _ ”

Alexander regarded the younger legend with a disinterested look, silent for several moments. “I have set up a defense downstairs, and now I would like the opportunity to study the effects of a long-range weapon in this particular circumstance. That is, if you wouldn’t miss.”

Choosing to ignore the insult, Elliott turned his attention away from the scientist and back onto the scene in front of him. “What particular circumstance would this be?” He asked, trying to ignore the fact that the creepiest legend in the games was standing behind him watching his every move. 

“Subjects that are already under stress of close combat. The addition of a long ranged weapon could lead to a variety of possibilities.”

_ Blah blah, _ Elliott mimicked the scientist mockingly with his mouth though he wisely chose to keep his opinion to himself.

Shifting a little from where he lay on his abdomen, the curly haired engineer took a breath and held it. Crypto had appeared with Renee from inside turbine, Elliott smirking a little when the younger legend began looting a deathbox.

A loud CRACK split the air, red spraying from the korean’s head as the force of the shot spun him around to land hard on his abdomen.

_ Ha! Not bad huh? I’m soooo gonna rub that in _ , Elliott smiled to himself.

“A  _ fine  _ shot.”

Elliott gasped in surprise when his teammate’s voice whispered directly in his ear, the younger legend tensing up, eyes wide as he went to get up. A large hand pressed between his shoulders, pinning his chest to the ground.

“H-hey, what’re you-” the engineer half turned his head to see that Caustic’s free hand was planted firmly on the roof beside his head, the scientist bringing his knee up between Elliott’s legs.

“Quit your insipid prattling,” Alexander ordered, tone sharp.

Elliott shut his mouth, trembling a little as he tried not to think about what horrible things the older man was planning on doing to him. That, and he didn’t want to pay attention to the warmth creeping up his face at the position he found himself trapped in.

Focussing on his surroundings was the farthest thing from Elliott’s mind, much less Wraith as she darted unseen to and from Crypto’s deathbox. How could the poor guy focus on anything besides the large hand inching its way down his spine to cup his ass.

Jumping at the sudden grope, Elliott once again tried to look over his shoulder, gloved fingers wrapping cruelly in his hair to slam his face into the steel roof beneath him.

Elliott swore upon contact, knocking over the kraber over when he flailed his arms in an attempt to get up.

“Stop squirming,” Alexander hissed, that large hand relocating to grab him through the front of his pants and  _ hard _ .

The sound that escaped the engineer was  _ definitely _ a pained noise, not one of pleasure. It had hurt, didn’t feel good in the slightest. Nope. He, Elliott Witt, was  _ not _ aroused by his teammate’s rough handling.

“Hm,” the older man hummed in approval when Elliott obediently lay still beneath his heavier weight. “As I thought.”

Elliott really wanted to know what it was that Caustic had been thinking, but he was a little more focused on the hand still tightly gripping him.

“C-Could y-” Elliott nearly bit through his lip when the scientist tightened his grip.

Clenching his own fists tightly, the poor guy tried his best to keep quiet, face pressed into the cool steel beneath him. He wasn’t the  _ least _ bit aroused by this! Absolutely not.

The smug scoff originating from his teammate told Elliott that his arousal hadn’t gone unnoticed, Alexander giving a firm squeeze before mercifully releasing him.

Elliott groaned in relief, making no move to try and get up or fight the older man. 

“Mm,” Caustic hummed softly, the fingers tangled in the trickster’s curls lightly stroking his scalp. “Good boy.”

The words sent a tingle of arousal down Elliott’s spine, the warmth settling in his belly as Alexander explored his body with one hand, the other keeping him pinned even if he wasn’t fighting it anymore.

The scientist’s hands didn’t hesitate in their exploration of the younger man’s body, leading Elliott to the assumption that… he’d done this before. It was strangely arousing, the engineer allowing his body to relax beneath Caustic’s ministrations, even if it were only sliding his hands over his clothed body.

“C-Cau-”

Elliott whimpered when he was delivered a harsh smack to his ass, the action more surprising him hurting, his suit cushioning the blow. It still sent a spark of excitement up him, Alexander leaning in close to almost rest his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, beard tickling the holographic expert’s neck.

“Quiet,” the scientist murmured, tone almost mocking. “You wouldn’t want anyone to… notice your current predicament, now would you?”

Shaking his head mutely, Elliott bit back a cry of surprise when large hands grabbed his waist, yanking him back a little so he was lying on his chest with his ass in the air.

“Keep still,” Alexander ordered, voice gruff as thick fingers yanked at the younger man’s belt.

Elliott vaguely wondered why Alexander seemed to be so suddenly interested in getting into his pants, but the sensation of cool air against the flushed flesh of his ass distracted him.

Alexander made a sort of pleased sound, a gloved hand running over the curve of the trickster’s ass, Elliott unable to keep a small whine of pleasure from escaping him, the sound muffled from where he hid his face in his arms.

Distant gunfire erupted, Elliott jumping a little in surprise, the older legend seeming to think this was the perfect time to push a finger into him.

“H-hey!” Elliott’s hips jerked reflexively at the unexpected intrusion, Alexander’s free hand was tightly gripping the engineer’s waist to keep him from pulling away.

Moaning softly as Alexander rubbed the blunt tip of his finger against his inner walls, Elliott shut his eyes, trying his very best not to squirm.

Another finger slipped into Elliott, the holographics specialist gasping. It felt… cold?

“C-cold, c-ca-”

“Quiet,” the scientist shushed the younger legend, fingers thrusting in and out of Elliott slowly.

The engineer obeyed, shutting his eyes and hiding his face in his arms as tingles of pleasure darted through his body, Alexander’s surprising gentleness working to quickly arouse the holographics specialist. 

It felt almost… nice.

The brunette had barely even formed the thought before Alexander curled his fingers right against that perfect spot, Elliott’s vision going white when they began to  _ vibrate _ .

Crying out in pleasure, Elliott writhed, incoherent sounds escaping him when the scientist’s free hand moved around his front to cup him through his suit. The engineer’s aching length throbbed at the touch, Alexander chuckling under his breath.

“Look how hard you are,” the older legend purred darkly. “I didn’t expect it to be so easy.”

Part of Elliott felt insulted, but the other side of him wanted nothing more than to beg the older man to hurry up and stick his dick in him. Thankfully, the only sound to escape the holographics specialist was a moan of pleasure.

“Such a good little whore,” Alexander growled, the vibration increasing. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Elliott couldn’t formulate an answer, his head feeling like it was full of cotton balls as he drew closer to the edge. He was so close, just a little more and he would…

Just as suddenly as they had started the vibrations stopped, the engineer unable to keep from slamming a hand against the steel beneath him in frustration. “P-please, please, just a-”

“Answer me,” Alexander growled, voice cold, almost calculating. His beard tickled the side of Elliott’s face, the younger legend struggling to think through the pleasurable haze. “I-I-”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The scientist thankfully repeated himself, though he sounded a little annoyed at having to do so.

“Y-yes, it’s so g-good,  _ please _ ,” Elliott took a sharp intake of air when the scientist’s free hand came down on the flesh of his ass. “A-ah!”

Alexander was quiet for several moments, hand roughly kneading the stinging flesh, almost as if to soothe it. “Are you a good little whore?” he questioned, the younger man hating the way Alexander’s words sent a spark of pleasure up his spine. 

“Yes, please, I-I’m so good,” Elliott finally found his voice, stammering in his desperation to come. “I want it so b-bad,  _ please _ , A-ah!”

The vibration of the older man’s prosthetic fingers resumed, pushing Elliott over the precarious edge he was teetering upon, the brunette coming harder than he had in a long time.

“F-fuck,” Elliott was breathing heavily, the vibration of Caustic’s fingers shaking him to his core, prolonging his orgasm. “Coming already? I honestly expected more from you,” the sadistic legend mused aloud.

Writhing from oversensitivity, a sob bubbled up Elliott’s throat. “T-too much, st-st-”

_ ATTENTION! RING CLOSING! _

The announcer’s voice boomed overhead, Elliott crying in relief when the vibrations finally stopped, Alexander’s thick fingers slipping out of him now.

“What a regrettable conclusion,” the scientist growled, a shuffling sound reaching the dazed Elliott where he lay on the roof of the building half naked with cum staining the inside of his suit. 

Alexander vanished, the sound of his footsteps receding down the stairs as Elliott finally got the strength up to roll onto his back, clumsy fingers pulling his pants back on. It took him a few tries to get his belt in place, the trickster briefly lying where he was before getting up onto shaking feet.

A loud thunk sounded, a blue backpack landing at Elliott’s feet as his teammate appeared at the top of the stairs again. 

“Let us head towards Hammond Labs,” Alexander broke the silence as he pulled his glove back on. 

Green eyes locked with Elliott’s then, the scientist looking him up and down with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “I look forwards to resuming this study at a later time.”

With those last words, Alexander jumped down from the building, Mastiff slung over one shoulder as he left behind a stunned Elliott. The idea of getting to… continue what the scientist had started was appealing, no matter how hard the trickster tried to ignore the way his half hard length twitched in excitement.

“Fuck me,” Elliott muttered under his breath before running to catch up with his teammate. The feeling of sticky cum ever present with his every movement.

This was going to be a hard game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much just writing for my friends nowadays lmao.
> 
> Apex fandom is kinda discouraging to write for, especially since I came from star wars and transformers which are both bigger, but the fandom is more interactive haha.


End file.
